Through the Hourglass
by TimeKeeper21
Summary: Who would have guessed that the hyperactive blond would have turned into that. Time-travel, No yaoi Used to be titled, Chaotic Symphony.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through the Hourglass (used to be called Chaotic Symphony)

Summary: Who would have guessed that the hyperactive blond would have turned into that.

Pairings: none

Rated: T

Genre: friendship/angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter One**

_Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime ),_

_What is the meaning of this? Do you trust us so little that you would send one of your own to spy on us? Have we not faithfully followed the terms of our nation's borderline alliance since the treaty was signed 18 years ago? I am not only outraged by this treasonous act, but I am also starting to reconsider the value of our treaty. We have this man currently detained and under high surveillance. It is not my wish to start a war with one of our stronger allies, but unless this shinobi has defected and acted out on its own accord….well, we shall see. I would like to discuss this with you further in person. Meet me in Suna, three days from now after the sun has set. _

_Kazekage (Yondaime)_

_O-O-O_

"What is your name," the balding man demanded for the seventh time that day.

The blond detainee just simply stared back at him, silent, an infuriating blank slate.

"Still don't wish to speak, I see," the man stated, anger beginning to seep through his careful façade.

"What have you found out about him?"

"Lord Kazekage," the man exclaimed with mild surprise as he turned his back on his subject and stared at his village's leader with owed respect. "Nothing, he still refuses to speak," he admitted shamefully.

The Kazekage crossed the room slowly and knelt down to get a better look at the young man that was bound tightly to a metal chair in the center of the room.

He was young, maybe around the age of 25. His hair was blond, shaggy, and cropped short to his head. His eyes were blue, empty. Three unique whiskers like markings adorned each cheek. He wore a simple black hitai-ate with the symbol for leaf etched upon its metal surface. His clothes were a standard jonin outfit, including the green flak jacket, except his was black instead of the navy blue that most wore. The only modification to his outfit was the white long sleeve cloak with intricate orange designs that seem to spiral and flow along the coat's edges and center. His whole being was covered with a fine layer of dust, and ugly yellow-green toned bruises. Dried blood matted his hair, and covered his white coat as well..

The Kazekage stood back up straight, seemingly satisfied with his quick inspection. "Has Haido paid him a visit yet?"

"No, Lord Kazekage, he hasn't"

"Have him come immediately and sort this mess out," the red haired man ordered as he exited the prison chambers.

O-O-O

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not sure what he was expecting when he arrived in Suna. The reinforcement of peace he hoped, but not this, definitely not this.

"Do you recognize him," the Kazekage asked as he watched the aged man carefully for any signs of deception.

The Hokage frowned slightly as he carefully inspected the prisoner on the other side of the glass window.

The blond man's wrist was bound tightly in chains and was suspended above his head. He hung limply, clearly unconscious as sweat and blood poured from his body freely. His breathing was ragged, and face was flushed with an obvious fever. His back was covered with deep cuts that appeared to have come from a whip of sorts.

Hiruzen shook his head slowly. "He isn't one of mine," he said concluding his inspection.

"Then why does he wear your headband," the Suna leader asked with obvious suspicion.

The old man shrugged. "Shinobi fall during missions, we aren't always fast enough to retrieve their remains. Perhaps he pilfered their clothes."

The Kazekage frowned at this. "If he isn't one of yours, then who does he belong to."

"You don't know who he is," Sarutobi asked.

"He hasn't spoken one word since we found him lurking around our base. There is nothing on him in the bingo books either."

The Sandaime hummed thoughtfully. "I have brought the head of my Intel department, Yamanaka Inoichi, with me as well as Hatake Kakashi. I could have him poke around his head for a minute to see if it could shed some light on his origins."

The Kazekage hesitated for a moment before nodding his consent.

O-O-O

Kakashi helped Inoichi unchain and lower the young man down upon the stone surface below.

"Creepy, isn't it," Inoichi stated as if reading the other man's thoughts.

Kakashi looked up at Inoichi for a moment before his gaze dropped back down upon the broken man below them. "If I didn't know any better I would think that this was our Yondaime," he mused.

"Or his son," Inoichi stated as he gestured to the whisker marks on the man's cheek.

Kakashi grunted as he thought about the infuriating little ball of joy that he had just made his student last week.

Inoichi chuckled at Kakashi's sullen expression, before he returned his attention to the task at hand. "This would be easier if he was conscious," he muttered as he gently began to probe the man's head with his fingers.

Sighing, the light blond ninja rocked back onto his heels. "Kakashi, watch my back while I go in," he ordered before he activated one of his families secret jutsu.

O-O-O

The color red was everywhere, tainting every surface with its ominous glow. He was in a sewer, and standing 20 feet in front of him was the blond man's mental projection.

"Who are you," Inoichi demanded.

The blond man's eyes snapped up to look into his, and Inoichi unconsciously flinched underneath the man's scrutiny. "I-I asked who are you?"

"I don't know," the man admitted after a few moments had passed.

Inoichi frowned. "You don't know who you are," he repeated slowly.

"No, I don't remember my name," the main reiterated slowly as if he was speaking to a child.

"Do you remember anything?"

The man considered those words for a moment before he shook his head mournfully. "No, I don't"

"Amnesia, great," Inoichi grumbled as he began to study the contents of the man's mind further. "Do you mind if I look around," he asked amiably.

The blonds' eyebrows rose slightly. "You ask my permission after you have already invaded my head?"

Inoichi chuckled. "Just trying to be polite since I'm on your turf."

The man frowned. "Suite yourself," he warned before he sat down and watched the other man's movements with a cautious expression.

Inoichi walked around the man's mindscape until he came across an orange door that had the word Kurama carved into its surface. The man tried to upon the door only to discover that it was locked, even to him.

"Who is Kurama," he asked after a frustrating moment.

"Kurama," the blond man said slowly as if testing out the word.

"Could it be your name perhaps," the older man prompted hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Well, at least we have a name to call you," Inoichi said as he continued to meander throughout the room.

Kurama stared at the orange door thoughtfully. "I like that color," he said.

"Orange?"

"Ya, it feels familiar somehow, safe."

Inoichi chuckled. "There is a little boy who resides in our village named Naruto who also has taken quite a liking to the color. In fact, I don't think he has any other color in his closet."

The other man nodded as he continued to stare at the orange door with a transfixed expression. "Naruto, that's an unusual name," he mused.

"So is Kurama," Inocihi pointed out before he finally found a door that would let him in.

"Will I remember what's in that door," Kurama asked as he watched the other man open one of his doors.

"I hope so," Inoichi stated before entering.

O-O-O

Inoichi gasped as he was flung back violently into his own body.

Kakashi grabbed him in an effort to steady him. "What happened," he demanded.

Panting, Inoichi stared down in awe of the unconscious man in front of him.

"Well, have you learned anything," the Hokage asked as he stepped into the room followed by the Kazekage.

Inoichi shook his head as he tried to dislodge the feeling of unease that was beginning to suffocate him. "Naruto."

The Hokage's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What about Naruto."

Inochi shook his head, clearly confused. "I-I think this IS Naruto."

"That's impossible," Kakashi stated. "Naruto is a 12 year old boy who was clearly seen in the village three days ago."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but…I know what I saw, what I felt," Inoichi rambled as he inspected the man's chest and saw the wound, reaffirming his suspicions.

"I saw how he got this."

**A/N:**

So this is my first fanfiction-I hoped you all liked it so far. I also know it is short, this is kind of a prologue of sorts, chapters will continue to grow longer as the story progresses.

Anyway, if you likes it feel free to review and let me know your thoughts on it.

Cielheart Ie'chan-Thanks for pointing out the typo! I corrected it now


	2. Chapter 2

"His older self-had taught his younger self a language which the older self knew because the younger self, after being taught, grew up to be the older self and was, therefore, capable of teaching." ― Robert A. Heinlein

**Chapter Two**

"_Naruto!"_

_A girl with pink hair and teal eyes screamed as she sprinted across a barren wasteland. Her speed, although it was urgent and filled with panic, was almost not fast enough to catch the falling man._

"_No, no, no," she pleaded as her body fell down to the earth with his. Teal eyes widened in horror as she quickly surveyed the damage that had been done to her patient… her best friend._

"_Kakashi," she screamed out as her left hand frantically searched for a pulse, and her right hand started glowing with a healing aura. _

"_Sakura, what happened," Kakashi demanded as he ran up behind her and glanced down at the unfurling scene with barely concealed horror._

"_H-he's been hit," Sakura whispered faintly as she pointed to the strange pulsating seal that marked the blonde's chest._

oOo

How many minds had he invaded in the last twenty or so years? He speculated the number to be a little over one thousand. He had never felt bothered by his job; it was just that-a job. He could enter the mind of even the most deranged man, and walk out feeling just as detached about what he had witnessed as when he had entered. He prided himself on this, and somehow this _kid_ had managed to get under his skin. Was it because he knew of him?

"Inoichi?"

The blond tensed slightly at the sound of his Hokage's voice. He knew the old man wanted answers, but what was he supposed to say exactly? The memory had been brief, a glimpse really into a larger scene that he had failed to understand. Oddly enough, it wasn't the scene itself that bothered him. Instead, it had been the grief that had somehow consumed him during those few seconds.

Inoichi shivered as those temporary emotions once again washed over him.

He was _not_ supposed to feel anything when he entered the mind of his subjects. So why had this time been any different?

oOo

"A seal you say," the Hokage stated as he leaned back into his chair attentively.

"Yeah, I don't remember the specifics of it because the image had been so brief. I should have been paying more attention to it," Inoichi admitted with a resigned sigh.

"Interesting," Hiruzen mused as he thoughtfully stroked his beard. "You also claim to have seen Kakashi in this boy's mind; that is the reason you are sure that this man is Naruto, yes?"

Inoichi nodded slowly while his fingers absently traced designs on the untouched glass of sake in front of him.

Sarutobi sighed thoughtfully. "Alright, Shakin shall we discuss the future?"

The Kazekage's eyes flicked upwards in acknowledgement before he nodded solemnly and gestured towards a door. "Yes, lets."

oOo

The Kazekage stared blankly at the brown wall in front of him while his fingers drummed thoughtlessly against the hard wood surface of the table below him.

Hiruzen had just seemed so _calm_ as he had quietly tried to reinforce the fragile peace treaty between their two nations. If Shakin didn't know any better he would almost think the old man was being honest with him. The Kazekage frowned. In fact, the old man had seemed more than honest, he had seemed genuine, and that thought didn't bode well with him.

Shakin swore underneath his breath as his fingers continued to drum, expressing his agitation with the whole situation.

He had allowed the Konaha-nin to leave with the treaty still intact. Why? He simply didn't have enough information, and he was not about to wage a war on another country without evidence to back up such a monumental decision. There would be no value in pointless genocide after all. His son…no his _mistake_ all of those years ago regarding Gaara was proof enough of what reckless thinking profited.

"I sense that you are troubled." A melodic voice cooed seductively.

Shakin tensed slightly as his eyes flicked up in alarm to see the shadowy figure of a man standing in his doorway. "Who are you," he asked with narrowed eyes.

"A friend," the smooth voice replied back pleasantly.

oOo

Kakashi stared unhappily at the blond man who was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed beside him. It just wasn't fair. He already had to babysit one Naruto, and now the Hokage was forcing him to babysit this Naruto as well.

"_Kakashi, it is only logical that you be the one to look after him, after all he IS your student,_ Sarutobi had said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi frowned at that just as a young brunette nurse walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Are you his colleague," she asked politely as she began to bustle around the sedated blond checking his vitals.

Kakashi grunted as he peeked over the edge of his beloved literature to acknowledge her.

The nurse laughed. "I take that as a yes then," she replied cheerfully. "Now then let me see. We have a…Naruto Kazuma," she stated before glancing back up at Kakashi for confirmation.

"Uzumaki."

The young brunette started before glancing back down at the blond in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open slightly. "Uzumaki," he repeated hoarsely. "My last name is Uzumaki not Kazuma."

The nurse openly gaped at him before she turned around to look at Kakashi for an explanation.

Kakashi shrugged as he continued to read his beloved literature, seemingly unaffected. "He hit his head on the last mission we were on," he stated as if that explained everything.

The nurse blinked owlishly at him before glancing back down at the blond. "R-right," she spit out after a second's pause. "Um, excuse me," she mumbled as she gathered her equipment and hurried out the door.

Kakashi sighed as he tilted his book down slightly to gaze at his charge. "You're not supposed to be awake yet."

Naruto blinked rapidly for several seconds before turning his attention towards the copy-cat nin. "What?"

"I said that you are not supposed to be awake yet," Kakashi repeated cheerfully before turning the page of his prized book.

"Well, Sakura is just going to have to get over it," he muttered after a long second.

"Sakura?"

Naruto glanced back over towards Kakashi with a skeptical look. "Yes, Sakura. I'm assuming you're here babysitting me on her orders."

Kakashi lowered his book slightly to regard the blond with a raised eyebrow. "Why would Sakura order me to babysit you in the hospital?"

Naruto shot him an incredulous look. "Because she always asks you to watch me when I land in here, saves her the trouble of chasing me down later….Kakashi, are you feeling ok?"

'Well, looks like he recovered his memories.'

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi glanced back up from his book and smiled innocently at the blond. "Just testing you, relax."

Naruto frowned at him for a moment before he rubbed his head and sat up to inspect his surroundings. "Where is Sakura, anyway? I figure she would be in here yelling at me by now." Naruto paused for a moment before his frown deepened. "Kakashi, why am I in the hospital again?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat slightly before answering. "Naruto, what is the last thing you remember?"

Naruto paused, cocked his head to his left side, and then frowned. "I was in Suna," he replied after a long moment.

Kakashi nodded approvingly. "Good, now why were you in Suna?"

"Gaara had sent me a letter, expressing some concerns about my safety and the upcoming chunin exam," he paused as his eyes crinkled slightly. "I-I don't remember what happened after that, I-did I-did," he paused and frowned before looking up at Kakashi in confusion. "Did Gaara and I even meet up?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know."

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I have to send word to Gaara immediately. Wait! You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Naruto frowned. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, you have had a pretty high fever these past few days," he explained tentatively.

Naruto blanched. "Fever, that can't be right," he muttered before throwing his bed sheets off of his body and planting his feet on the floor. "No matter, I have to talk to Gaara soon anyway. Tell Sakura she can bitch at me in my office later if it is important."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Wait, Naruto, there is something I need to explain to you first."

"Explain it to me later, Hatake. I am in a hurry," Naruto stated as he walked outside of the door.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, this should be interesting."

oOo

Something was definitely off about today, Naruto knew it in his gut but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

First he could not find his spare clothes, and the hospital staff gawked at him like he was some kind of ghost when he asked them where they were. Second, his house had conveniently disappeared so he was forced to go buy a new outfit at the store. Third, everyone, same as the hospital staff, kept gawking at him as he walked down the street towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto paused in mid-step and turned around to glare at the villagers. "What," he asked clearly exasperated.

The villagers eyes widened in fear before they quickly scattered back into their respective buildings.

Naruto stared at the empty street, dumbstruck. "Well, I haven't seen that in 13 years," he grumbled.

_oOo_

"Kakashi, aren't you supposed to be babysitting someone," the Hokage asked.

Kakashi sheepishly smiled as he put his hand up in mock surrender. "Well, you see about that," he started to say before a sudden gust of wind tore through the room, shuffling papers, and silencing the two men abruptly.

Kakashi glanced behind him to see the stunned face of the man who had somehow eluded him for the last hour.

"Ah, Naruto, there you are," the Hokage said pleasantly as he took his pipe out of his mouth and blew out a thin cloud of smoke.

Naruto blinked in confusion before he raised his hand up in a familiar signal and whispered. "Kai."

"The hell," he cursed when he noticed the confused faces of his former sensei and old man Kage were still watching him instead of melting away.

Hiruzen frowned as he glared at Kakashi from the edge of his vision. "Kakashi, you're useless," he griped before he took his pipe out of his mouth with a sigh. "Naruto, we have a lot to discuss. Could you please take a seat," he stated before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Instead of obeying, Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion and his body language took on a more defensive stance. "What's going on," he demanded as his fingers reflexively inched towards his weapon's holster.

Kakashi watched his student warily. Noting with mild surprise the dangerous aura that was beginning to leak into the room before his stance also shifted into a defensive pose. He didn't want to fight Naruto, but if reason couldn't be talked into him quickly he might not have a choice.

"Naruto, I understand this must seem confusing for you," Sarutobi explained gently. "But we mean you no harm. We are curious, however, about your presence here," he concluded amiably.

Naruto's frowned deepened, and Kakashi noticed that his posture didn't relax either.

"I'm here because this is my office. Your presence, however, is unexplainable."

"Office," the two men asked in unison.

"Old man, prepare to be defeated," a young voice suddenly screamed out as the door slammed open and toy shuriken flew sloppily into the room.

Naruto watched in alarm as a little boy ran into the room, tripped on his long scarf, and fell flat on his face.

The child stayed down on the ground for a second before sitting up and rubbing his head with a small wince. Brown eyes flicked around the room for a moment before landing on Naruto's stunned face with a scowl. "Hey, you tripped me," he screamed indignantly as he stood up and wagged his finger towards the blonde's face.

The surprise on Naruto's face melted away quickly and turned into a scowl as well. "I did not! You tripped on your scarf, baka," he yelled back more so out of sheer habit than anger.

"Who are you calling a baka! Do you not know who I am," the little boy yelled furiously.

"Don't be stupid, Konohamaru, of course I know who you are," Naruto yelled back before glaring at the smiling figures of the men in front of him.

"Eh? Boss, is that you," the child asked curiously.

Naruto blinked in surprise, former argument quickly dissipating in his head, as he stared down at the familiar face of his old friend in surprise.

"It is you, right," the child exclaimed with growing confidence as he circled the man in close inspection.

"Konohamaru," the Hokage started to say nervously before his grandson cut him off with his excited babble.

"This transformation is so cool! Way cooler than that sexy jutsu that you showed me last week," he chirped as he excitedly latched onto the man's leg.

"Hey! What are you talking about? That sexy jutsu is a work of art," Naruto stated with a scowl before he playfully swatted at the kid's head.

Konohamaru rubbed his head with a penitent look on his face. "Eh sorry, boss. Wasn't trying to insult you," he stated with a sheepish grin. "But this transformation is so much cooler! You will teach it to me right," he asked hopefully.

Naruto stared down at the child thoughtfully. "Sure," he replied with a soft smile.

"You're the best, boss," the kid yelled excitedly before he whirled around to point at his grandfather. "I'll be back for you later, old man," he yelled before running out of the door. "Don't forget, Naruto, you promised to play ninja with us later," he reminded before the doors slammed shut behind him.

Naruto stared at the door with a blank expression before he turned around and stared at the two other men thoughtfully. "I don't understand what is going on here," he said after a few moments of silence had passed. "But Kurama seems to trust you," he reasoned with a shrug.

"Kurama," the Hokage asked as he tapped his pipe against a small tray in the center of his desk.

"Yeah, Kurama, you two probably still know him as the nine-tailed fox."

Naruto watched the two men carefully noting the surprise and slightly apprehensive expressions that crossed their features.

"Naruto, you…named the fox," Kakashi asked with a bewildered tone.

Naruto stared at his former teacher for a moment before he broke out into full blown laughter. "No, Sensei, I didn't name him. That's just his name," he explained through bouts of laughter.

"Naruto, from the way you speak of the fox it would almost seem like you are on friendly terms with him," the Hokage noted warily.

Naruto's face sobered up quickly, but the hints of his former mirth was still dancing in his blue eyes. "Kurama is my ally," he stated confidently much to the surprise of the other two men.

"Your…ally?"

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry. Kurama and I have been allies for almost ten years now. We came to an agreement of sorts during the last war, and merged our chakras together. He isn't a threat to anyone, and I have full control over him if need be."

"And you're sure of this," the Hokage asked skeptically.

Naruto snorted. "The people of Konaha trusted me enough with Kurama's power to make me their Hokage. Everyone I know, including you Kakashi, treats Kurama with the same amount of respect that they extend to me."

Hiruzen observed Naruto silently for a few moments noting the confidence in his stance and tone of voice and the subtle hint of power that radiated from his presence. 'Just like his father,' he thought with silent approval.

"Naruto, did you just call yourself a Kage," he asked with a smile.

Naruto's grin widened. "You bet, old man. You're looking at the Rokudaime of Konaha," he answered proudly before his face faltered in bewilderment. "Ah man, speaking of which….how did I end up here in the first place," he wondered aloud.

"We were hoping you could shed some light on that one for us," Kakashi stated as he snapped open his book and glanced up with his usual bored expression on his face.

Naruto shrugged. "Last thing that I remember was going to Suna to speak to Gaara about the upcoming chunin exams." Naruto's blue eyes dimmed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight frustration. "Everything after that is kind of fuzzy. Sakura is probably pissed at me," he added glumly.

"Naruto, you claim to be the sixth Hokage, and yet you're still scared of Sakura," Kakashi pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet Kakashi's eye with a scowl. "You're scared of her too," he retorted hotly before his face melted into something taunting. "Not that I blame you since she does have you on a pretty tight leash these days."

Kakashi's eye twitched. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Naruto's smile turned darker as he shrugged casually. "Guess you will find out later," he said in a 'I know something you don't know' kind of voice before his face returned to a more serious tone. "What do you suggest that we do know?

Sarutobi shifted in his seat slightly as he regarded the blond man thoughtfully. "Since you are unsure of how you got here, we are going to assume for now that your life could possibly be in danger. And as absurd as it sounds, the timeline that you belong in is in danger as well," he explained with a frown. "My grandson recognized you, although he did assume he was looking at a henge, this is still dangerous."

Naruto sighed. "So what are you suggesting, old man? That I leave the village or something."

The Sandaime waved his hand in front of his face in a dismissive gesture. "No, nothing like that, but you do need to assume another alias until we know more about your situation."

The Hokage watched carefully as Naruto considered this before nodding. "Alright," he said.

Sarutobi smiled slightly as he leaned back into his chair again. "Also Naruto, you will be staying with Kakashi for the duration of your stay here, and will assume a jonin status."

Naruto scowled at that which made the older man chuckle with amusement.

The blonde's scowl deepened, but before he could bite back a retort the door once again slammed open with a loud crack.

"There you are, Kakashi Sensei," a loud voice bellowed out angrily followed by a streak of orange and blue.

**Reviews are appreciated as always! **

**A/N:**

I want to thank everyone for their overwhelming support and response to this story so far. I also want to apologize for the amount of time this chapter has taken to post. I have honestly been working on this chapter since October, and you would not believe how many different plot lines emerged in my endless search to find one that simply _fit_. I feel satisfied with the direction of this chapter and how it will play out in later development, and I hope that my readers feel the same.

Plus senior year of college=no life. (haha…yeah)

But, yeah…anyway once again I just want to thank of all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who followed or favorite this story. You guys are awesome!

Keep an eye out for future updates. I will try to get them out in a timelier manner since the school year is starting to wind down.

OH! And if anyone is wondering…since the Kazekage does not have a name I gave him one. Hope you guys don't mind.

Shakin means gold dust (unless google lies!)

Also, I realize that a relationship was implied with Sakura and Kakashi, but if actual pairings emerge has yet to be decided. Naruto might joke about potential relationships, but he likes to torture people so whether he is being truthful or not won't be determined for now ;)


End file.
